


Evak|Delicate Dream

by RicewineJ



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Not a Love Story, Who has mental illness on earth, non-story-like story, 作者也不知道自己在写些什么系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicewineJ/pseuds/RicewineJ
Summary: 一个不知真假却已知易碎的梦境。也或许并非梦境。





	Evak|Delicate Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 【Warning】作者都不知道自己在写什么系列。非常非常非常奇怪。不必看得太认真。

1

书店还是一如往常。书架，按分类摆放的书籍，堆叠在角落待整理的书籍，或坐在地上或倚着书架阅读的读者，来回奔走似乎匆忙又似乎百无聊赖的店员，无非是这些。

他来回踱了几步，也不知自己在找寻什么。他或许根本就没在找寻什么。在书店中本身就有着一种独有的乐趣，仿佛这并非一个实体的空间，书本仅是思想的载体……这只是一个思想中的世界，那些思想像一个个玻璃球一般整齐摆放在他的思想里，有的炫彩如虹，有的苍白如雪。像是一个个宏钟，被奏响组成乐章……亦像是一把把利刃，或割裂他，或贯穿他。

新书摆在中间的环形架上，那往往都是他匆匆一瞥便略过的地方。这次也没有什么不同。他转过身去，对着另一架子上五彩斑斓的书目出神。

随便拿起了一本。要说百分百随便那绝非事实，他向来热爱简明的外表和丰富复杂的内里，所以他挑选了这本，书脊黄底黑字，书面黑底黄字，简简单单四个字母“SKAM”撩拨人心。他愿意相信这样极简设计的书封内不会是三俗内容。

于是他草率结束了自己的书店之旅，在这个无事可做的夜晚里踱步回家并窝进了被窝开启了另一段旅程。

2

是一个围绕着挪威高中生展开的故事。第一页读完他下了这样一个结论。

一页之间就匆匆跑出了三个人物，他们讨论作业、讨论成绩，与最最一般的挪威高中生无异。尽管开头的那段演讲让他险些以为这实际上是本文笔稚嫩的政治评述。然而显然不是。作者对那个叫Eva的女生和她的男朋友Jonas大费周章地进行了一番外貌描写，而另一个叫Isak的男生则一笔带过。他很容易就能猜出谁才是故事的主人公。

他脑海中大概有个概念，关于Eva及腰的长发和她垂下来能遮住大半个眼睛的美丽睫毛，以及Jonas一头讨喜的卷发和粗于常人的眉毛。他们是一对挪威普通的青少年，站在扩展世界观和丰富价值观的漫长桥梁上，生长着日渐丰盈的羽翼。至于那个Isak，尽管他并没有得到作者太多的笔墨，但他应该与他们无异。

他满意于自己目前的认知，于是继续投身到故事中间去。

后来的故事和角色逐渐充盈起来，高中生的日常生活，巴士的各种准备活动，女主角Eva各种各样的忧虑与患得患失……一切的描写都平淡真实，像是奥斯陆冬日清晨的清冷空气一般真实可感，仿佛他就置身于彼，站在储物柜走廊里听着女生们的私语。

故事的一个小高潮在Eva终于直面流言蜚语，却得知从中作梗的是自己小团体中日日亲密相处的那个Isak。他想起作者的种种描述，“柔顺得像是金毛犬一般的金色卷发”、“望进他绿莹莹的眸子里去就如同站在玻利维亚的乌尤尼盐沼之上”……他在思绪间构筑出一个小鹿一般可爱的男孩儿——却也并非那么单纯，照样同好友一起为寻求刺激吸食大麻，也为了不知名的原因在朋友背后插刀。

普通的挪威高中男孩。他把这句话写在心里，打上问号。

你还藏着些什么吧，Isak。他在心底暗暗思忖。

可惜故事读到这里他不得不放下书本进入睡眠了，他没有忘记助手今天发来短信提醒他的明天那场签售会。不能消极怠工，他同自己开着玩笑，嘴角含着些许笑意沉入睡眠。

3

故事中断在中间总是让人不好受，对于那背后秘密的猜忌一整天都盘旋在他的脑海，让他愈发觉得自己那只拿着马克笔龙飞凤舞画着自己名字的手奇痒难耐，它的本体愿望是伸出去掏出那本封面印有黑底黄字的小说。

偶有读者对他笔下正签着的书表示赞许，他却被面前读者的或是一头金色卷发或是一双墨绿色的眸子晃失神，秒针滴答响动两三秒他回过神来才讪讪地道个歉，又像是为了补偿似的给予对方一个自恃迷人的微笑。

“Even，很不在状态啊。”中途助理友善地从背后提醒。助理是位大气风度的女士，梳一头利落短发。一副从商者的模样怎么偏偏来为他一个文人打下手？Even向来不解，他也从不理解为何自己对这位助理的那些关切和富含命令色彩的辞令充满了生理性的反感。他无奈吐出一口气，心里只道“这是工作”，便稍稍把自己从那个圣诞将近的故事中抽离出来。

再次有机会沉入故事已是夜晚降临之后了。他熄灭手机屏幕，上面还有助理发来的提醒信息。“下周这个时间，奥斯陆，最后一场。”简明扼要，符合她一贯的作风。他不着痕迹地叹一口气，将手机扔到一边，把双腿一起舒服地架在床上才虔诚地拾起放在一旁等候多时的书本。

翻开书页，故事从Eva奔向Isak家处重启，鞋底摩擦过砂砾的清脆穿透书页历历在耳，冬日冷风的清冽携着洗发水的香气若即若离，他仿佛也是憋红了一张脸跟着这姑娘一路往那个谜一般的男孩那处奔去。

可结果令Even也一怔，仿佛那个会应着溪流声轻松歌唱《I’m yours》的男孩儿的一切就在他面前轰然倒塌，找不到一点补救的办法。他甚至都好像能听见男孩儿的啜泣低低在耳际响起。

Eva是个善良的女孩儿。他想。假若这时她还硬闯进门去要个说法的话他都想穿进书页间去揍她一顿，尽管实际上她才是那个受害者。想到这里他突然有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，凑近鼻子的指尖还有书页上残存的墨迹气味。

他轻咳了两声，才蓦地反应过来自己并非身处那个满是少年心事的奥斯陆，这偌大的房间里只他一人的咳嗽声在回响。指针的运动不停歇，跳动的声音被放到无限大传入他的耳朵，一声一声压迫着他不规则跳动的心脏。他怔怔地盯着对面那个挂钟出神，被时间吞噬的恐惧感霎时占满他的心头。一切都在下坠——尘埃，床头柜，地面，他……唯那面挂钟，那个指针，还在放大，放大，一声一声重重地敲击着一切……空间在下沉，也变得愈发逼仄，他感到窒息……

手机的通知音适时响起，削弱了秒针运动的声响。他拿起一看，是推特推送来的一条新闻，“挪威小说《SKAM》翻译成多国语言开始售卖”。他没察觉到自己从紧张中逐渐平复过来的呼吸，视线扫过在自己腿间摊开的书，还反应了好些时候才将它与那条新闻所提及的书目对号入座。

那一定是本好小说。他迷迷糊糊地想到。这样之后他又将自己放置进另一个空间，去体悟那里的青年人的喜怒哀乐。

他紧跟着Eva来到了那个只邀请了女孩儿们和一年级男生的派对，如她一般焦躁地等待Isak的到来。

房间里被人声和音乐声灌满，酒精和糖果的气味充斥其间，尼古丁带来的刺激从指间的书页传来直抵脉搏深处。他深吸一口气，很好，他已经置身在那个派对之中了。

Eva的问话很直接，礼貌的寒暄后便不带半点含糊地质问起了Isak。他紧张地揪紧了纸张，少年星星点点的目光倒像是直直落在他身上而不是面前这个在对他施压的女孩儿。

“Eva，你怎么就不懂呢？”

他瞪大了双眼，不可置信几个字就生生写在脸上。他摸摸下巴，盯着那大段的解释说辞许久，又觉得这样似乎合情合理。但似乎总有点什么不对——“Eva，别……告诉Jonas行吗？”少年小心翼翼地为自己的解释做了一个了结。——总有点什么不对。

之后的故事重心稍稍有所转移，但他仍在为这段狗血的情节腹诽。就算是看到William千方百计勾搭Noora他也仍在思考那不对的一点到底是什么，没法再在这段故事中投入精力。

终于，圣诞来临。高高圣诞树上的彩灯映入他的眼帘，照耀着这一方土地上一对带着遗憾收场的旧人，一个怀揣秘密的少年，和许许多多亟待展开的故事。

圣诞也不全是温暖与希望，还有一些新发现。“我觉得他可能不是对你有感觉……”Noora语气有七分的紧张和三分的惊奇，Even从作者的描述中可以看得出来。他留意到那个手机，想要赶紧挤在两个女孩儿中间去探个究竟。

答案终于揭晓，gayporn。

他摆弄起还剩大半的书页，心中因为舒畅而哼起了一首无名的歌。这就对了，the very missing piece is found. 一切都有了前因后果，几十页以来对于Jonas以“兄弟”为名义的纠缠，轻巧又真挚的谎言，最后那个状似合理的请求……线连成网，那些谎言终于有了一个交代。

不得不承认这样一个人物的确充满了吸引力。即使他使坏，即使他说谎成性，他的那些欲言又止和他那破碎的家庭及其他一切带来的伤痕依旧惹人怜爱。他现在就在一个没有路标的分岔道口上，还未结好痂的伤疤是会变成他用以示人刺人的芒刺还是面对一切不公与苦难的力量，终究还是要凭他自己说了算。

但他仍然想要在这个孤立无援到极致的分岔路口紧紧地拥抱这个还尚且不够勇敢的男孩儿，告诉他并且孤身一人。况且那双绿眼睛一定很漂亮，他不禁如此想到，也许那副未曾被过多的描写的薄唇品尝起来也会有清新甜美的味道。

他笑着摇摇头，嘲笑自己竟对书中人物有了如此非分的情感。

草草翻阅了一番后面的书页，他发现这个圣诞结束了之后书的内容就进入了第二部分，而根据主要描写来看这应该主要是那个漂亮女孩儿Noora的故事。之后还有第三部分和第四部分。刻意作了这许多铺垫，Even同样作为一个作家深谙其套路，Isak应当也会独自拥有一个故事的。

他无心去参与Noora和William的爱恨情仇，于是匆匆往后翻想要直接去了解那个曾经背叛过友人的臭屁男孩儿如何去应对如急流般涌动的生活的。

终于，他在第三部分找到了他。拨开派对里烟雾缭绕的空气和炫彩扎眼的灯光，在那个逼仄糜烂的洗手间里，他找到了他。

大麻，投怀送抱的女孩儿，躲避警方的小手段，落荒而逃的自行车。他好整以暇地旁观着一切的发生，只期待着这男孩儿会遇上个什么样让他做出选择的人。

这个人出现得毫无征兆。“他戴着一层又一层的帽子，像是对友人们谈论的男女之事的话题的逃避。此时此刻，他似乎只对面前这个不知为何满是葡萄干的小面包充满了兴趣，当然，谁都明白这等兴趣是基于对葡萄干无限的憎恶。”作者这样写道，他想象着男孩儿苦皱着眉抠掉一个个葡萄干的模样笑出了声。接下来他的兴趣就同Isak一起被对面那个翘着腿的笑容轻松的男孩儿吸引了去，他不知道Isak心头是如何暗流涌动，却知晓了那人有双勾人的蓝眼睛。

蓝眼睛。他在心底默念了一遍。我也有。

接下来的故事进展并不十分顺利，至少对于Isak而言是如此。藏起来的大麻被那个无所不知的Sana发现，被要挟前往无聊至极的抱抱团聚会，在厕所里发现让自己入迷的帅哥是个会把所有擦手纸抽完的傻子。

但他还是义无反顾地跟着那傻子去到外头的长椅了，兴许那盒被抽完的擦手纸还有一部分功劳。Nice shot，buddy. 他在心头为这个绝妙的方法点了个赞。

九月的夜风从书页间穿来拂过他的鼻尖，夹杂着两个少年在夜里分享的一支烟的气息。他闭眼深呼吸一番，将秋日的奥斯陆闻了个彻底。谁知睁眼面对的就是突然出现的不速之客，他不快地皱皱眉，替这女孩儿读不懂的拒绝之意感到焦急。

“对，我已经说好了要跟……跟……”“Even.”

Even.

书页前的这个Even挑了挑眉，对这个同名的意外感到惊喜又诧异。

只是巧合吧？

他抱着侥幸心理继续阅读下去，却在Isak刻意寻找到那个全名时倒吸了一口凉气——Even Bech Næsheim.

Even Bech Næsheim.

这诡异的重合度令他突然感到欣喜非常，仿佛那个能坐在长椅上同金发男孩同抽一根烟的人也就是他一般。这个认知让他浑身战栗也难压心头的兴奋，他几乎就要从床上跳起来。但他没有，他所做的是安分地待在他的床上着魔般地飞快阅读完了第三部分剩下的内容。

他彻底将自己代入“Even”这个角色，兴奋地流转于书页之间，带Isak逃脱尴尬的四人约会一同坠入两人共同构筑的爱河，与Isak在周末时光尽享一整天的缠绵，不顾一切地冲到Isak的家门前去请求他的原谅，在一个美好的下午带Isak开房沉入无边的梦境……

他越看越兴奋，几乎不能从人物中抽离开来。躁郁症的说明给他泼了盆冷水，似乎让他能恢复些清醒，但看见Sonja说出那句“你以为他是真的爱你吗？那只不过是他无数个疯狂幻想中的一个罢了”的时候忍无可忍破口大骂而出，“你懂个屁motherfucker！”

整个房间里回响着他的骂声，将他从无尽的幻想中抽离出来。他大口喘着气，对着书页上寥寥几行字怔怔出神。一滴汗从额上滴下，正落在躁郁症那个单词上，浸进他不堪重负的心壁去予他更多重压。心跳声一声声响彻天地，他捂住自己的胸腔，妄图逃脱开自己的躯壳给自己的震慑。

逃不开的。永远也逃不开的。

他挣扎着阅读下去，同Isak一起怅惘，体会无力与无助盖过一切柔情的痛苦。他落泪了，在看到书中那个Even在21:21发来短信的时候，教堂里的歌声如雷贯耳，但Isak作出了选择，为了他……不是，为了那个Even Bech Næsheim作出了选择。

他实在很累了，墙上的挂钟告诉他夜已经很深了。待泪水在脸上的皮肤上留下一些斑驳的痕迹，草草体悟完Isak末了说的那句“生活就在当下”和印在第三部分末尾的一整页大字“ALT ER LOVE”之后他便不可抑制地陷入了睡眠。

4

那晚他做了个梦。

梦里他背着书包行走在奥斯陆街头，清晨的鸟鸣与汽车轮胎划过路面的摩擦声充斥在耳际。他知道他自己要去哪里吗？疑问盘旋在心头，脚下的步伐却自动引他去向某处。

他脑海中不禁浮现出那个可爱的金发男孩儿的模样，他的一颦一笑突然那么清晰地在回忆中闪现，甚至包括他在自己怀中娇嗔和躺在自己一旁担忧又平静地看着自己的模样。

这是什么？他不解，脚下的动作却不停，将他从一个建筑丛林带入另一片建筑群中。他隐隐感到他要去往的地方同那男孩儿有关，答案却弥散在烟雾中让他寻不到踪迹。

“Even……”少年的声音闷闷地从什么地方传来，他的步履终于在某个不知名的地方停了下来。“Even……Even，Even！”叫喊声一声比一声清晰，还间歇伴随着拍打玻璃的声响。

他环顾四周，才知时间在此时停顿了。一辆自行车在道路中央距他不过咫尺之远，却生生停在那里，骑车人惊慌的表情也顿住，栩栩如生。

他寻找生源，那呼喊的声音还没有停，“Even！Even！我在这里啊！”

玻璃，玻璃，玻璃。他的目光最终锁定在不远处一个店铺外周的磨砂玻璃上，里面一个人影晃动，不时有一个拳头紧贴在玻璃上呈现出清晰的形状。

“Isak！”他几乎是飞奔着过去的，“Isak，Isak，你怎么了？”

“Even，救救我……”得了应的少年无助地说道。玻璃上呈现出的终究是一个模糊不清的人影，他费尽千辛万苦也看不清后面那个少年的长相，只有两个手掌贴在玻璃上清晰可见，“救救我，我被困在这里了……”

“我这就救你出来！”他急忙回应，后退几步想要凭惯性冲破玻璃。

“不……不，没用的……”玻璃后的人影一点一点滑落下去，手掌的位置也愈来愈低，“书……”

“书……？”他捕捉到这个字眼，一股奇异的恐惧感油然而生。

“书，Even，我被困在书里了……救救我……”

他从梦中猛地惊醒过来。天花板上染上床头灯造就的光影，墙面上的挂钟嘀嗒不停。

他的目光在床头那本小说上飘忽不定，微妙的惊异与恐惧让他裹紧了被子把脑袋也遮住，如此再逼迫自己进入睡眠，却迟迟不能入睡。

5

他重重地呼吸了一口午后清新的空气，温和的阳光似乎也争相缠绕在他的鼻梢。

最后一场签售，他听了助理的话稍微上了些妆以掩盖实在不堪入眼的黑眼圈。

那梦魇好几日缠绕他也未曾远离，他老是从梦中惊醒却难在入眠，几日下来精神状态实在不佳。

但这好歹是最后一天了，他想，这工作结束之后他定得搞清楚这是怎么一回事。

“Even，”助理的声音在耳边放大，她皱着眉头一脸愠怒焦躁的表情在他脑中应声而起，让他一个激灵回到了现实世界，“Even，开始了。”

他再抬头时面对的便是满场排队静候他的读者们了。于是他挥舞起马克笔，正如站在他身后的那位助理所希望的那样，也同站在面前有千言万语的一个个读者亲切地寒暄。

逃离。

每签下一个名字他脑海中就冒出这个词来如野马般疯狂地奔驰。

逃离。

逃离——

“谢谢，我很喜欢你的书。”

他抬起头来，目光的焦点从书的扉页转移到面前这人的眉心，到那双绿野仙踪般的眸子，到那个挺翘的鼻尖，最后停留在那双幅度正好的薄唇。

那副未曾被过多的描写的薄唇品尝起来也会有清新甜美的味道——

“Even？”助理的声音又响起，像是在提醒他马克笔尖下的签名已经因为他停留太久而晕开了墨迹。但他毫不在意。

他要逃离，同面前这个有着金色卷发的男孩儿一起。

也许他真的这样做了，因为下一秒他只感到面颊的皮肤和稍被发胶固定过的发被和风吹拂，他的手掌心也传来另一个人似曾相识的体温。

下午的阳光算不得炽烈，空气却有些燥热。他在奥斯陆的街头奔跑，拉着他一见如故的情人——是的，情人，他一看就知道，他相信那男孩儿也是这样想的。他感受到长久以来被禁锢的生命力喷薄而出，在他对上那双绿眸的时候潘多拉的盒子就悄然解锁。

他找到了他的生命之森。这样想着的时候他把男孩儿拉进了一个狭小的巷口，避开众人的视线后他着急汲取养分一般将男孩儿按在墙边疯狂地亲吻、啃食。

男孩儿承受他给的一切，给予他轻柔的回吻。这令他兴奋到了极点，几乎忘乎一切，忘记自己是谁，忘记此地为何地，忘记一切前因后果。

仅存的一丝理智告诉他这不是最好的地方，于是在情动至深之前按下了暂停键。他探出脑袋去瞧瞧，确认已经没有追兵了便大摇大摆地牵着男孩儿的手往最近的高档酒店走去。

“抱歉……你叫什么名字？”路上他还佯装绅士地问出了一个早该在这之前许久许久就该问的问题，果不其然引得身旁的人粲然一笑。

“Isak，”男孩儿顺着他们相牵的手望上来，直直望进他的眸子，“Isak Valtersen.”

那一刻他几乎要惊叫出声。

但他没有，他把所有的力气都用在了床上，让他的男孩儿微张着红肿的唇在他身下呼喊他的名字，发出甘甜的呻吟。

这一切就这样发生了。他不禁这样想。他的男孩儿现在就侧躺在他身旁，注视着他的眼睛里灌满了浓情蜜意。他轻轻抬手，上前轻抚他的眉梢，真切地感受到自己的心脏软和成一滩水。

“Isak，”他还不敢相信这般喑哑的是他自己的声音，“看到你眼睛的那一刻，我就知道，就是你。一定就是你了。”

“什么？”他看见他勾起唇角，眉眼弯出好看的幅度，“什么就是我了？”

他也跟着微笑，伸手把面前的漂亮男孩儿往怀里带了带，“THE ONE.”他在他耳边轻轻吐气。

男孩儿笑出了声，金发偶尔蹭到他脸颊，痒酥酥的感觉直达心底。他宁愿此刻即使永恒。

“你知道吗，我一直很相信平行宇宙。”不些时候男孩儿轻声说出口，前言不搭后语，却令他感到安心。“也许，平行宇宙里还有千千万万个Isak和Even像这样相遇，像这样坠入爱河，像这样躺在这里。”

“嗯哼。”他轻哼出声，不作表态。

“你相信平行宇宙吗？”男孩儿一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从他胸前抬起，绿眼睛天真无邪，望着他的眼神中只充满好奇与期待。

他不愿使自己的男孩儿失望，于是轻抚着他背部光滑的皮肤，思考了好些时候才缓缓作答，“我……很难去相信真的会有另外一个宇宙与这个地方有着一样的人物，发生着一样的事情……”他沉默些许，“但我很相信精神层面的平行宇宙。”

他看见男孩儿眼中充满了困惑，于是带着笑意继续说下去，“就是说，在你脑海深处，有这么个平行宇宙，也许有好几个甚至是千千万万个。而你在梦中，或是其他的什么精神空间里见过或甚至去到过那个宇宙。

“但这并不是说那个时空、那些人物就是你想象出来的纯虚构的，他们只是存在于另一个不同维度的空间，或许并非是我们的意义上的实体空间，他们也是有主观意志的。这就好比……在另一个平行宇宙中的Isak和Even是高中生，他们是在餐厅相遇的。对于我们来说他们是我们精神中的人物，他们并不存在于我们所知的任何实体空间，但相对的，对他们来说我们也只是他们精神中的人物，我们也不在任何他们所知的实体空间里。

“你敢相信吗？也许你就活在某个人的梦里。”说到最后他咧嘴一笑。

面前的男孩儿表情呆呆愣愣，这样看了他好一会儿才迟疑地开口，“但是……我是……真实存在的？”

他点点头。

男孩儿垂下眸子，再抬起来时那里面已经盛满了笑意，“你真是不可思议……”

他们又这样相拥躺着好些时候，也许各怀心事，Even想。于是他做了那个先打破沉默的人，“你知道那本叫《SKAM》的小说吗？”

男孩儿轻笑，“当然知道。”

“那……你也知道里面的Isak和Even？”

男孩儿懒懒地“嗯”了一声。

“好吧……”他面朝天花板，一种怪异的感觉涌上心头，“我最近老是做梦……梦见那个Isak，他隔着玻璃向我求救，说自己‘被困在书里了’……”

怀中的Isak不知什么时候昂起了头，微眯着眼，脸上的表情有着说不清道不明的意味。

“或许……这正是你所说的那个理论呢？在梦中和另一个平行世界相连通……”

他听着，却仍盯着天花板若有所思。

“亦或者……你有没有想过另一种可能性？”男孩儿眼中闪过狡黠的光，“也许不是他被困在书里了，而是……你被困在这里了呢？”

他转过头去，瞪大了眼睛盯着Isak，只觉天旋地转，那张脸越发不清晰了。

“顺便……”男孩儿的语调仿佛饶有兴致似的，“你难道不知道……或是从来没有注意过《SKAM》的作者名吗？”

他感到黑暗正在吞噬他，那张脸和少年的声音都被扭曲。

“Even Bech Næsheim.”

黑暗彻底吞噬了他。

6

“Even……Even……救救我……救救我……！”少年的声音从幽深的远方传来，同之前的梦魇无异。他徘徊在虚无的空间里，耳边的声音逐渐放大，最后落在那个被重重念出的名字上面，

“Even Bech Næsheim.”

他从梦中惊醒。

房间昏暗，他不必调换瞳孔的状态去适应过亮的环境。墙是雪白的，天花板也是。

他清醒了好些时候才意识过来自己床边坐着一个人，身着白衫，一头金色卷发……

金色卷发。

他屏住呼吸，把目光对焦上那张脸，纵使因光线问题看不真切，他仍然是能够准确认出那副薄唇来的。

“清醒些了吗？”温润的声音入耳，是那样得熟悉。

他说不出话，只有力气细细打量面前这个人。他千万次地描摹过他的模样，怎会不知？只是他背后的星点光线将他的轮廓照得格外清晰，似乎是失了些许少年模样，却有了更丰盈的羽翼。

“I……”第一个音节说出口，他便留意到了他挂在白大褂上的胸牌，借着一些微弱的光线他方能看清，上面赫然写着：

精神科 主治医生  
Isak Valtersen

他张了张嘴，呼吸逐渐急促起来。有什么东西在破碎，在崩塌。他轻轻摇头试图否认，眼神涣散得再不能聚焦到一点上。

“Even？Even你怎么了？”焦急的声音在耳边此起彼伏，各种画面在他眼前交织，最后融合成一幅空白的画卷。

他站在旋涡中央，束手无策，只有等待被吞噬。

他像抓住救命稻草一般伸手抓住一切可以抓住的东西，他抓到了床单，他抓到了Isak。他把Isak死死抱住，从他身上汲取一丝丝真实温暖的体温。

他喃喃道，“Isak……什么是真的……Isak，你说……那些是真的吗？”

他感觉到背上Isak的手在不断轻抚他，给予他一些安慰，一些不知真假的安慰。他听见耳边的私语，

“都是真的，Even，都是真的。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ……正如开篇的warning，这是一篇作者都不知道自己在写什么的文章。
> 
> 作者本来只是一个天真无邪的无脑甜饼作者，奈何近期受今敏大师和卡尔维诺影响太大（也许还有一点《盗梦空间》的成分？），妄图尝试一种别样的写作，于是乎最后有了这篇即兴文章。说是即兴实际上从有想法至今也有十天有余了，期间磕磕绊绊，终于还是在这个大雨滂沱的下午把它草草完成了。潦草八千来字，也不晓得把自己想说的说尽了没有。
> 
> 其实像这样的故事就从没有什么标准答案，就像未麻最终究竟是被自己的经纪人陷害还是终究是自己一场空的幻想没有定数，文中的Even究竟经历了几重真实几重虚假也未可知。我脑中也没有一个太清晰的思路，对于想要个说法的读者（如果真的有的话），根据我的想法，不同的理解方式会引向不同的答案，对于空间的个数没有定数，这里也许有一个Isak，也许有两个Isak，也许有三个Isak，也许根本就没有Isak。
> 
> 好了，这篇没什么意义的文章您也读到这里啦，真希望您能留下一些有意思的评论=)


End file.
